1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an oven with an improved cooling structure of the door to open/close a cooking room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ovens are cooking appliances used for cooking a substance by sealing up and heating the substance, and may be generally classified by their heat-source into electric, gas, and microwave ovens. Electric ovens use electric heaters as heat sources, and gas and microwave ovens use heat from gas and frictional heat of water molecules at high frequencies as heat sources, respectively.
The oven includes a cooking room for cooking, and a machine room for containing electrical and mechanical components. In the process of cooking, the cooking room is shut tight to prevent the internal high temperature heat from seeping out. Inside the tightly shut cooking room, foreign materials like grease are made during a process of cooking, and some of the foreign materials are stuck to the inside wall of the cooking room.
Ovens equipped with various cleaning systems have been developed to remove the foreign materials remaining inside the cooking room. One of the various cleaning systems uses a method for removing the foreign materials stuck to the inside wall of the cooking room and the inner side of the front door by using high temperatures inside the cooking room. This type of oven generates heat of 400˜500° C. inside the cooking room to remove the foreign materials stuck to the inside wall of the shut cooking room and the inner side of the front door.
The oven has a structure capable of insulation and cooling to prevent high temperatures inside the cooking room from being delivered to outer sides of the oven. The door of the oven in particular serves to drop the temperature of the outer side of the door by enabling circulation of outdoor air into the inner space. The outdoor air flowing into the inner space of the door, however, affects not only the temperature of the outer side of the door but also the temperature of the inner side.